A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years
by Meijin-san
Summary: Puisi-puisi yang kutuliskan berdasarkan cintaku padamu ini telah kukirimkan selama 15 tahun. Selama itu, tak pernah puisiku terbalas. Selama 15 tahun, kau tak pernah membalas puisiku. Didasarkan oleh lagu VY2 Yuuma yang berjudul sama. Male!Indonesiaxfem!Malaysia


Holala! Saya kembali lagi! Saya memutuskan untuk kembali menulis fic male!Indoxfem!Malay dan kali ini ceritanya didasarkan oleh lagunya VY2 Yuuma yaitu A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years. Sata saranin buat dengerin lagu itu waktu baca ini (saya sendiri juga dengerin itu waktu lagi ngetik ini). Well, enjoy!

**Hetalia: Aixis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years © Manbou**

**This fic and its OC ©**

**Pair: male!Indoxfem!Malay**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EYD amburadul, penghinaan terhadap Bahasa Indonesia, cerita gaje, abal, ancur, anoa ngamuk, dll.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

_Puisi-puisi yang kutuliskan berdasarkan cintaku padamu ini telah kukirimkan selama 15 tahun. Selama itu, tak pernah puisiku terbalas. Selama 15 tahun, kau tak pernah membalas puisiku._

Tahun Pertama.

"Perasaanku padamu bagaikan bunga yang tumbuh di padang pasir- salah!" kataku geram seraya merobek kertas berwarna merah muda tersebut, "Bunga macam apa yang tumbuh di padang pasir?!" kataku kesal.

Untuk menghilangkan kekesalanku, aku berjalan ke pintu yang menuju taman. Aku membuka pintu itu dan berjalan keluar. disana, warna-warni bunga-bunga yang sudah mekar menyambut mataku. Di udara terlihat beberapa kupu-kupu beterbangan diantara bunga-bunga. Aroma manis menggantung di udara. Sungguh indah. Kalau kau tidak pergi, mungkin kau akan sangat senang melihat keindahan taman ini.

Taman ini merupakan usulmu. Kau selalu memintaku untuk membuat sebuah taman di halaman belakang dan ketika aku membuatkannya, wajahmu bagaikan bersinar oleh kebahagiaan. Sejak saat itu, kau menanam berbagai bunga disana. Setiap hari, kau selalu merawat mereka dengan rajin.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi taman kecil tersebut, melihat-lihat bermacam-macam bunga yang ada disana. Aku masih mengingat suara manismu yang sedang menyebutkan nama-nama latin mereka ataupun raut jengkelmu saat menyadari bahwa aku tidak mendengarkan. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perhatianku tertarik pada bunga itu. Kembang sepatu. Bunga favoritmu. Tanpa bisa kutolak, tanganku mulai membelai kelopak merahnya. Saat itu, aku seolah bisa membelai rambut panjangmu. Aku tersentak.

"Itu dia!" kataku penuh kemenangan seraya berlari ke dalam rumah, menuju meja tulisku. Begitu sampai disana, aku segera mengeluarkan sebuah kertas merah muda dan mulai menulis rangkaian kata-kata cinta untukmu.

"Selesai.." desahku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dan memasukkan kertas tersebut kedalamnya. Aku menempelkan stiker berbentuk hati merah sebagai penutupnya. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah perangko dan menjilatinya dengan sekuat tenaga, mengirimkan ludah cinta hatiku.

Tanpa sadar, setiap hari aku selalu menulis puisi tanpa gagal. Aku bertindak gegabah.

Tahun Kedua.

"Hmm.. hmm.." gumamku seraya menggoreng ayam. Aku menoleh kearah jendela dapur, melihat titik-titik hujan jatuh dari langit dan menghujam tanah. Rasanya seperti seorang dewi sedang menangis diatas sana. Ingin aku datang kesana dan menenangkannya, berkata padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja-

"Aha!" teriakku. Aku segera berlari ke meja tulisku, saking semangatnya aku sampai lupa mematikan kompor.

"Ketika engkau menangis, seluruh dunia berduka. Angin melolong dengan bengis, burung-burung pulang ke sarang mereka-" aku menulis dan terus menulis, menghiraukan bau gosong di udara.

"Janganlah engkau jatuhkan air matamu lagi-" aku terus menulis, menghiraukan aura panas dari ruangan sebelah.

"Cerialah dan kembali bersinar, matahariku. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari kesedihan, wahai sayangku." ketika aku selesai, aku segera memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam amplop dan menempelkan perangko. Aku berdiri dari bangkuku untuk kembali memasak. Ketika aku membalikkan badan, aku baru sadar bahwa rumahku kebakaran.

Aku juga baru sadar kalau sebagian besar bajuku sudah terbakar, hanya kerah kemejaku saja yang masih tersisa.

Tahun inipun, aku masih bertindak gegabah.

Tahun Ketiga.

"Pertama-tama kita harus membuat akun toh…" aku sedang mencermati cara membuat blog di internet. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat blog untuk menampung koleksi puisi karyaku. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, aku sudah jago menulis puisi cinta sehingga aku mulai berfikir untuk mempublikasikan mereka di blog.

Ketika blogku baru pertama kali dibuat, hanya ada beberapa orang yang membaca dan tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menuliskan komentar.

Ketika jumlah postku mencapai angka 34, lumayan banyak orang yang membaca karyaku. Jumlah total orang yang memberikan komentar ada 42 orang.

Ketika jumlah postku sampai di angka 77, orang-orang yang mengunjungi blogku menjadi sangat banyak. Ada 158 orang yang memberikan komentar.

Ketika postku mencapai angka 132, aku menjadi fenomena internet. Yang memberikan komentar sangat banyak sehingga aku tak bisa menghitung lagi.

Mungkin kalau begini, kau bisa membaca puisi-puisi cinta ini.

Tahun Keempat.

"Dirgantara, anda ini sudah hampir 6 tahun kerja disini dan hasilnya selalu saja parah! Anda ini niat kerja nggak sih?!" bosku yang berkacamata dan rambutnya mencuat sedang memarahiku di kantornya. Aku terdiam.

"Anda ini ya, sudah dinasihati tidak pernah diambil hati! Kalau anda mau terus kerja, kerja yang sungguh-sungguh! Atau saya pecat nanti!"

"Diam." kataku sambil menamparnya. Bosku terkejut.

"D-Dirgantara?" katanya syok.

"Saya keluar." aku berkata seraya keluar dari ruangannya. Aku mengumpulkan barang-barangku dan berjalan keluar dari (bekas) kantorku. Aku mengelarkan telepon genggamku dan memanggil sebuah nomor.

"Pak Honda? Saya Putra Bayu, saya menerima tawaran kerja di majalah bapak." kataku ke seberang telepon.

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali saya bisa mendapatkan seorang penulis puisi berbakat seperti anda! Anda bisa datang ke kantor saya besok, dan kita akan membicarakan semuanya nanti." katanya.

"Terima kasih pak. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Telepon aku matikan.

Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengan Pak Honda. Ia memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak harus selalu datang ke kantor tiap hari, melainkan kalau aku hanya harus menulis puisi paling tidak satu seminggu. Kalau aku tidak sanggup pun, mereka bisa memasang puisi yang ada di blogku. Gaji serta asuransi-nya sangat memuaskan. Aku tentu sangat setuju. Semua ini lebih baik daripada saat aku masih bekerja dengan bos lamaku yang egois itu.

Tepat ketiku puisi pertamaku di majalah tersebut terbit, aku langsung menarik perhatian publik. Semua orang terkesima melihat puisiku. Kalau tidak salah, majalah tempat puisiku dimuat adalah majalah favoritmu. Mungkin kamu juga membaca puisi cintaku.

Tahun Kelima.

Saat ini, aku adalah seorang penulis puisi profesional. Namaku mulai dikenal diseluruh penjuru dunia. Majalah tempat aku menulis menjadi sangat terkenal.

Aku pun mulai membuat sebuah buku kompilasi puisi. Buku tersebut menjadi sangat populer dan aku serta buku tersebut menjadi sangat digemari perempuan-perempuan umur 20-34 tahun. Tapi karena aku begitu mencintaimu, aku hanya memandang perempuan-perempuan tersebut sebagai batu kali.

Cintaku, aku sudah menjadi sangat terkenal. Aku adalah fenomena internet, aku menjadi sorotan publik, bukuku laris, tapi kenapa kau masih belum membalas puisiku? Aku yakin kau pasti sudah membaca puisi-puisi penuh cintaku. Tapi kenapa kau masih belum membalas?

Selama 5 tahun aku menulis, kau masih belum juga membalasnya.

Tahun Keenam.

Tahun ini, tubuhku rusak. Aku telah menulis lebih dari 2000 puisi. Seluruh tulangku patah sementara semua organku hancur. Tapi aku masih tetap menulis puisi untukmu tiap hari.

Aku sangat berharap kalau kau akan datang dan mengurusku. Aku berharap kau akan memijitiku, mengompres kepalaku, duduk disampingku, menggemgam tanganku, dan tertidur di sampingku. Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Dokter bilang, dengan keadaan seperti ini, mustahil bagiku untuk tetap hidup. Tapi aku akan buktikkan mereka kalau mereka salah. Aku akan hidup dan terus hidup, aku akan menulis dan terus menulis sampai kau membalas puisi-puisiku.

Tahun Ketujuh.

Aku berhasil membuktikkan bahwa para dokter itu salah. Aku berada dalam kondisi yang sangat prima tahun ini.

Karena kondisiku sangat baik, mungkin aku akan membandingkanmu dengan sesuatu yang baru.

Entahlah, mungkin sesuatu seperti kau yang bisa berlari selama 12 jam tanpa capai?

Atau mungkin kau seperti obat maag.

Selain itu, kau masih belum membalas puisi-puisiku.

Tahun Kedelapan.

Sampai sekarangpun aku masih belum berubah. Karena itu, aku akan membandingkanmu dengan hal-hal baru yang lain.

Bagaimana kalau kau menang pertandingan squash 16 kali berturut-turut?

Atau mungkin kamu seperti indra perasa manis di lidah?

Selain itu, selama delapan tahun ini, belum ada satupun dari puisi-puisiku yang kau jawab.

Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Tolong jawablah, aku rindu kamu.

Tahun Kesembilan.

Ketika aku sedang menyebrang jalan, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada ide-ide puisi baru. Tanpa sadar, sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahku. Tanpa ada waktu bahkan untuk berteriak, padanganku menjadi hitam.

Aku terbangun di rumah sakit. Dokter berkata aku terkena amnesia. Dari semua anggota tubuh yang terluka, kepalakulah yang terluka paling parah. Aku lupa semuanya. Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku atau siapakah aku. Yang aku ingat adalah aku cinta padamu.

Dan semua yang aku inginkan adalah balasan darimu.

Karena itulah, meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa aku, aku masih terus menulis puisi-puisi ini dengan harapan kalau kau mau membalasnya.

Tahun Kesepuluh dan Tahun Kesebelas.

Selama dua tahun ini, aku masih tak ingat apa-apa.

Yang aku ingat hanyalah aku cinta kamu, dan yang paling aku inginkan adalah balasanmu.

Hanya dengan secuil memori itu, aku menulis dan menuliskan puisi-puisi ini untukmu.

Tahun Keduabelas dan Ketigabelas.

Selama tahun keduabelas dan ketigabelas ini pula, memoriku tidak kembali. Aku duduk disamping jendela, mengharapkan kembalinya memoriku.

Tapi setidaknya aku masih mengingat perasaanku, dan walaupun hanya itu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Karena itu pulalah, aku masih terus menulis.

Tahun Keempatbelas.

Sudah empat belas tahun dan aku masih tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Setiap hari sangat menakutkan dan menggelisahkan. Aku sangat takut sampai-sampai tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Aku hanya ingin melihat sosokmu sebentar saja.

Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu barang sepatah kata saja.

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Meskipun begitu, aku masih menuliskan puisi-puisi ini dengan harapan kau mau membalasnya.

Tahun Kelimabelas.

Tahun kelimabelas. Setelah sekian lama, memoriku kembali. Tetapi, daripada senang, aku justru menangis tersedu-sedu.

Itu karena aku ingat bahwa 15 tahun yang lalu, kau sudah meninggal.

Pada hari peringatan pernikahan kita, aku begitu semangat memikirkan kejutan yang sudah kusiapkan di rumah untukmu dan wajah bahagiamu saat melihatnya, bahkan ketika aku sedang menyebrang. Saking tidak fokusnya, aku tidak melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang.

Seharusnya akulah yang meninggal.

Seharusnya akulah yang pergi.

Tapi kau berlari dan mengorbankan nyawamu untukku.

Saat itu, seharusnya aku memberikanmu sebuah tambahan di kebun kita, tambahan berupa tumbuhan kembang sepatu yang kamu sukai. Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali kepergianmu.

Puisi-puisi yang kutulis berdasarkan cintaku padamu ini, jika aku terus-menerus menyimpannya sampai menggunung di ruangan kesukaanmu ini, apakah mereka akan menjangkaumu suatu saat nanti?

Aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi, dan anehnya aku masih tetap mencintaimu.

Aku berfikir suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi, tapi kau menghilang lagi.

Tahun Keenambelas.

Aku berjongkok didepan sebuah batu nisan. Nama 'Siti Aisha Nadia' terpampang disana. Disamping nisan tersebut, sebuket bunga kembang sepatu bersandar. Aku membelai nisan tersebut dengan lembut.

Semua ingatanku denganmu berkelebat. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, saat kita pergi keluar pertama kali, saat aku menembak kamu dan kamu terima, saat kita pacaran, saat kita berantem pertama kali, saat kita baikan pertama kali, saat aku memintamu menjadi istriku, saat kita menikah, saat kita *beep*, saat kita makan bersama, dan saat aku melihat kepergianmu. Semuanya berpusar dikepalaku bagai spiral.

Aku membelai nisanmu sekali lagi dan menaruh sebuah surat dengan stiker hati didepan nisanmu. Mungkin kau akan membacanya, mungkin tidak.

Aku bangkit dari posisi jongkokku dan berjalan keluar dari pemakaman.

_Puisi-puisi yang kutuliskan berdasarkan cintaku padamu ini telah kukirimkan selama 16 tahun. Selama itu, tak pernah puisiku terbalas. Selama 16 tahun, kau tak pernah membalas puisiku._

**END**

Yak, itu dia! Aneh kah? Gaje kah? Bagus kah? Itu terserah pendapat anda!

Btw, buat yang versi USUK: www. zerochan / 1537607 (hilangkan spasi)

Ngomong-ngomong, jangan bunuh saya itu kenapa ada *beep* ditengah adegan serius. Salahin Putra dengan kebadian mood destroyer-nya. Oh ya, buat yang baca My Virtual Little Sister Can't Be This Cute, fic ini BUKAN sekuel dari fic itu. Buat sekuelnya sih, saya masukkin komedi lah.

Moku-Chan-san kan pernah minta fic male!Indoxfem!Malay yang romance, dan ini 'setengah' saya kabulin. Saya ada sih ide lagi buat male!Indoxfem!Malay yang happy ending, tapi mungkin masih nanti. Yah, gitu deh.

Btw, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic oneshot dan berakhir sad ending, rasanya gimana gitu.. hii.. Ini juga pertama kalinya saya bikin fic dalam sekali 'go' dan ini pertama kalinya Putra ngomong pake aku-kamu.. jadi agak aneh, bahkan buat creatornya.. tapi pengalaman baru emang enak ya!

Saya rasa itu aja dulu, dan sampai jumpa!


End file.
